


The Story of Carol Rawley

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: This is just a character backstory, this is not a real story. I hope you enjoy this. You know who you are.





	The Story of Carol Rawley

Growing up in the ever blooming city of Gilneas, a young Carol Rawley, who lives in the Greymane Court. She lives alongside her family, being Arthur and Victoria Rawley, her parents. Also with her brother Oliver Rawley, her sister Lillian Rawley, and her step-sister Isabella Rawley, Carol lives a happy life. Following after her father’s step as a hunter and trapper, Carol and her brother both took up the hunting life. Learning all the tricks of the trade that there is, from tracking, to hunting, to subduing, and to skinning properly, Carol had learned the art of being a hunter from her father. She knew she could one day surpass him. Even though as perfect Gilneas treated Carol and her family, it was soon to be turned around. 

 

With the Northgate Rebellion underway, and most of Carol’s family gone into hiding to avoid it, not all of them made it out safely. Arthur Rawley died due to a stray bullet taking his life, as he was the only one to perish. That was a grim, dark day for Carol and her family. Due to this fact, everyone had to work a little more, as they did inherit Arthur’s fortune, but overall didn’t want to spend it all. Carol did take up after her father’s legacy, as well as Oliver, as the two of them worked together to go on hunts to take leathers and hides to eventually cure and sell. But, after a fair amount of time, a new point was soon to take root in Carol’s life.

 

Being simply twenty-four years old, Carol went into town with Oliver, to go and sell another batch of hides and furs, when something caught her eye. When she went into town, she saw a band of hunters and huntresses seeking another huntsman to join them on an expedition outside the walls. Carol and Oliver both go up as one of the men, Jeremiah Remington, noticed Carol and Oliver and smiled widely. “The infamous Rawley siblings! You two would make a fine addition to join our expedition! Alas, only one of ye’ can join us. If either of you wish to join, please accept our offer!” as Oliver and Carol look between each other. Oliver offered the spot to Carol, as she smiled and hugged her brother. Carol stepped up to accept the offer, as Jeremiah smiled more. Once Carol had packed all her belongings...Her next step in life would begin.

 

Or so it would seem.

 

Carol had left on her expedition, but once she left, the Worgen attack would soon come into fruition. Carol had set sail on Jeremiah’s boat, alongside his crew of Gilnean hunters and huntresses. They had their eyes set to Wetlands, where they would then travel to the Arathi Highlands, and take camp up in The Hinterlands. Carol knew she would come back home with all sorts of new hides and pelts to sell. She knows the expedition to The Hinterlands will be the most exciting moment of her life, as she checks her ammo stocks, her guns, the sharpness of her weaponry, and is excited for everything.

 

After months of travelling, followed by another month of hunting, the expedition had finally come to an end. Carol had stored enough pelts and hides to have a massive stockpile. Jeremiah calls everyone in and says “Everyone! I have great news! We managed to get in contact with a mage that’ll happily transport everything to the Stormwind Harbor! After a hefty resupply, we’ll make an expedition back to Gilneas!” as everyone cheered in happiness...But no one knew the dreaded fate of Gilneas.

 

Once everyone had finally made it to the docks in Stormwind Harbor, Jeremiah issued everyone to go and get a pint and recover. Carol was the last one to leave the boat and docks, and followed everyone else to go to the closest tavern. As she was walking with the band, she overheard some dockworkers. “Did you hear what happened to Gilneas? It fell...The damned undead took it. And something about a worgen attack.” as Carol stopped and was completely shocked. Hiding near a tree, she continued to listen in on the conversation. “Everyone was forced to flee. Heard it was a nightmare, haven’t heard reports of survivors, but that’s all I know.” as the other dockworker shook his head.

 

Carol knew that she had to find and contact the Stormwind Guard to see if she can find anything more about her beloved home of Gilneas. Finding the closest guard, she ran up to him and said “Wot in bloody hell happened to Gilneas! I need to know! Please! Where can I go to find more!” as the guard, looking completely unphased, replied in a deadpan voice, “Ma’am. You’ll need to go to the SI:7 Headquarters in Old Town. I’ll mark it on your map.” as Carol looked at the map of Stormwind City and ran straight to Old Town.

 

Carol hastily made her way over there and ignored everyone that stood in her way. Once she made it into Old Town, she was stopped by the doorman/muscle for SI:7. “Sorry ma’am, no one is allowed entry to see SI:7.” as Carol shook her head. “I’m from Gilneas! I need to know! I need to know wot happened! So let me in and let me talk damnit!” Carol said, very frustrated. “Ma’am...We’re currently investigating the Gilneas case. We are deeply sorry for any loss, but we cannot determine anything just yet. You’ll have to wait for any further intelligence.” as Carol stormed off angry.

 

Carol knew that she couldn’t let the fate of Gilneas and her people go unnoticed, so she had to take matters into her own hands. She stormed off, using what coin she had to purchase a horse, as she began to ride off and ask as many questions as she could about Gilneas. She travelled all over Stormwind, wanting answers but only finding none. Using the rest of her coin, she had bought herself travelling equipment and camping equipment and rations to go and travel as long as she possibly could. Knowing that her expedition to try and find answers wouldn’t be in Stormwind, she had decided to travel outside of Stormwind to try and find more answers.

 

After many months of travelling the open world of Eastern Kingdoms, Carol eventually found herself back in Stormwind City, with no answers at all. Knowing the only way she could possibly get anything...Would be to join the SI:7. Making her way back to Old Town, she sees the same muscle at the front door. Walking up to him, she says “I want to apply for the SI:7…” as the man raises an eyebrow and then goes inside. Carol simply waits as he comes back outside, with a piece of parchment, quill, and an inkwell. Carol took it all, and sat down on the ground, and began filling out the application process and once done, she handed it back to the man, who went inside. Once outside again, he said “We will contact you once ready.”

 

After sometime waiting, and selling the hides and pelts she had gained to house herself in a tavern, she gets notified of an interview with the SI:7. She immediately got herself prepared and went over to the SI:7 Headquarters, where she was sent inside. Having going through a hefty and extensive interview process, Carol successfully managed to go into the SI:7 and start a new job. She knew she would have to work through the ranks to try and get intel. She knew she would have to be subtle as well, since doing this for a goal might be her demise.

 

After years of work within the SI:7, still learning minor details of the Gilneas incident such as the Worgen curse and the Forsaken epidemic, Carol had learned nothing at all, and how most of the survivors had been safely taken to Darnassus and sent off. She knew she should’ve checked there first, but due to the SI:7 work, she couldn’t. After losing all hope, she knew it was time. Being twenty eight years old, she talked to her superior and asked for retirement, and she left from the SI:7 safely. Taking herself to go and get a pint again, she sees on a discussion board that a band of mercenaries was looking for a skilled hunter. Taking the flyer, Carol headed out to Lakeshire where the mercenary band was.

 

Upon her arrival there, she saw the large band of merry adventurers of all types, from Night Elves, to Humans, to Gnomes, to Dwarves, and the such, she looked at the parchment and saw a fair skinned human male, with flowing brown hair. She walked up to him, and he saw her. With a warm smile, he said “Welcome fair maiden! Troy Morton! The High Leader of the mercenary camp, The Sacred Sword Coalition! We are a band of civil and noble kind, seeking out the safety and well being of Azeroth!” as Carol smiled. She simply replied “I’d like to join ya’.” as she hands over the parchment. Troy happily welcomes Carol into The Sacred Sword Coalition with open arms. Once a part of them, Troy took her to the armory, to get her set up with proper armor and weapons and all that. During that, Troy was greeted by another worgen, with a Gilnean accent. 

 

Carol was shocked...The worgen was a woman, with pale blue eyes and gray fur, mention how a shipment of ranged armaments and ammunition was ready for pick up, as he paid the woman and dropped off all the weapons then hastily left. Troy smiled as he took the shipment of weapons, and happily took them to the camp and began to exchange all of them between everyone. Carol kept her eyes on the worgen woman who had left, and that gave her a small spark of hope that her family might be alive out there, somewhere.

 

Over the span of two years, making Carol finally thirty years old, she had been on countless adventures and expeditions, taking heavy toll on her body and leaving scars and such, Carol had retired once more. Now just a simple woman wandering Stormwind, she notices something during one of her walks. She spots a familiar worgen working on a bench on something, and recognizes her, from two years ago. And then goes to speak to her...


End file.
